Trials of Love life and the magic in it all
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o meets Pumyra as cub and Lion-o develops feelings for her the moment he lays eyes on her. He gives her a lucky charm. She also has a secret. When Thundera falls Pumyra is capture by Mum-Ra to be his lover and helper. She refuses, so she sold as a slave. She hopes Lion-o will come for her and his people. Soon Pumyra and Lion-o develop an affectionate relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Lion-o meets Pumyra as cub and Lion-o develops feelings for her the moment he lays eyes on her. He gives her a lucky charm. She also has a secret. When Thundera falls Pumyra is capture by Mum-Ra to be his lover and helper. She refuses, so she sold as a slave. She hopes Lion-o will come for her and his people. Soon Pumyra and Lion-o develop an affectionate relationship._

chapter 1

Lion-o was an excitable young cub. Always eager to see what there is to be seen. He loved many legends and tales of old. He also loved to explore Thundera. He was enjoying himself the whole time.

He ran around and bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry," he said.

"No it's my fault," the girl cub said.

Lion-o saw her she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"Hi I'm Pumyra," she said.

Lion-o started mumbling.

"Sorry I don't think anybody speaks gibberish," Pumyra said.

"I mean I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

Pumyra was shocked and bowed.

"Stop that," Lion-o said.

"But you are the prince," Pumyra said.

"Don't worry about it do you want to play?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love to," Pumyra said.

They started to run around and play. "I better go home now it's getting late," Lion-o said. Then he gave Pumyra something. "It's lucky and you can keep it," he said.

"Thank you," Pumyra said.

The two them went home. Lion-o hoped to see Pumyra again.

The years passed and Lion-o still had crush on Pumyra. He really liked her a lot. He sometimes saw her around Thundera. He liked to talk to her and wave to her.

When Thundera fell Pumyra found herself captured by Mum-ra. "What do you want from me?" Pumyra asked.

"I saw you in my cauldron and was entranced by your beauty and I want to make you my lover and helper." Mum-Ra said.

"I will never betray my king or my people," Pumyra said.

"You're king is dead," Mum-Ra said.

"I won't betray my new king either, I will never do what you want," she said.

"My dear you have no choice," Mum-Ra said. Grabbing her by the arm.

"Let me go!" She said.

Mum-Ra put a necklace on her. But to Pumyra it felt like a collar. For day she was bothered by Mum-Ra. But she never gave him the satisfaction. He tried to have his way with her but she refused him everytime.

Meanwhile Lion-o and the Thundercats were traveling hoping to find the stones and stop Mum-Ra after finding the book of omens. Lion-o was thinking about Pumyra, he wanted to see her again. He felt a deep affection for her. He wondered if she survived the fall of Thundera.

Cheetara kissed Tygra in front of him and she apologized for it.

"No need to be sorry I'm happy for you two, besides I love someone else, and I doubt I'll ever see her again," Lion-o said.

"Maybe you will," Tygra said.

"Thanks Tygra," Lion-o said.

At the black pyramid Mum-Ra had enough of Pumyra. "Sell her to the rats like the others," he said.

Pumyra was taken to Mount Plun-darr and brought before Rattaro. "Rattaro we have another slave for you," one of the Lizards said.

"Okay then let's discuss price," Rattaro said.

After an hour of debate Pumyra was sold to the rats. Now she was a slave. "Beats Mum-Ra's pyramid." she muttered. Then she started working. It was torture. All those backlashes and shouting. It was painful and she hoped it would be over with soon.

"I know Lion-o is going to come for us," Pumyra said.

"I doubt that," a rat said walking off.

"Maybe the rats are right maybe Lion-o forgot about us," a cat said.

"I don't think so we mustn't give up hope," an old cat said.

Many of the others had to agree. Pumyra used her medical skills to treat some of the wounded. Today a couple of rats grabbed her and dragged her to Rattaro's throne room. Then a dog a came in. "Here is the slave I am going to sell you she's a tough one," Rattaro said.

"I see, I'll take her," the dog said.

"Great now let's discuss price." Rattaro said.

They started talking and Pumyra was sold to the dog who was named Dobo.

"Now you are going to be a fighter," Dobo said when they got to dog city. "You will fight in the pit," he said.

"So I am for entertainment?" Pumyra asked.

"It's also part of our court system, you win one hundred fights and you will be free." Dobo said.

"I understand," Pumyra said.

"Good now get some rest tomorrow you start fighting," Dobo said.

Pumyra sighed she hoped Lion-o was on his way there now.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was thinking about Pumyra he missed her deeply. He loved her and he wished she was here. "Good grief that Lion-o is like a lovesick boy," Panthro said.

"True but there must be reason," Cheetara said.

"Hopefully he finds her and get out of this funk," Tygra said.

Meanwhile Pumyra was in her cell in the pit. She was very sad hoping Lion-o would come for her and his people. She had been fighting for weeks. She won every fight she was put in.

Lion-o and the others had arrived in dog city to get supplies.

"Let's get the supplies and get out of here I have bad memories of this town." Panthro said.

"What happened here Panthro?" Lion-o asked.

"Forget it kid I don't want to give you nightmares," Panthro said.

"Hey look over here," Tygra said.

They saw a poster. "A cat?" Lion-o asked.

"She must've survived the fall of Thundera," Cheetara said.

"I know her." Lion-o said. "Pumyra we use to play together as cubs." he said.

"Now all she has to do is survive the pit." Panthro said.

They went to the pit and met Dobo an old friend of Panthro's.

Lion-o snuck into the holding pen. He found Pumyra. "Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o!" she said coming over. "It's been a long time," she said.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you get out of here before Dobo catches you," Pumyra said. "Who knows what he might do," she said.

The other prisoners started to shout and Lion-o was thrown into a cell and his sword and claw shield were taken.

"Lion-o now we have to fight each other to get out of here," Pumyra said.

"I don't want to hurt you Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"I don't want to hurt you either but we have no choice we have to fight," Pumyra said.

"Let's just promise each other to stand by each other no matter what happens out there," Lion-o said.

"Agreed," Pumyra said.

They went out to fight. They were reluctant to fight. But Lion-o got badly hurt. Pumyra kneeled by his side. "Just keep your hand right there, it should help with stopping the bleeding." she said. "I will not kill my king Dobo," she said.

"I will not hurt a fellow cat," Lion-o said.

"The penalty for forfeit is death." Dobo said.

"Let them live!" the crowd shouted.

"It seems loyalty is not just trait of the dog." Dobo said. "You have both earned my respect you are both free cats," he said.

Pumyra helped Lion-o out of the pit and began to treat him. "I'm so sorry you got hurt," she said.

"It's okay," Lion-o said.

"You truly are the right king for our people I guess some of people didn't see it," Pumyra said.

"You said you were among other cat slaves where?" Lion-o asked.

"A mining operation in mount Plun-darr." Pumyra said.

Lion-o and the others headed out to go free the slaves and left the Thunderkittens in dog city.

Once there Tygra and Cheetara went to get the sword of Plun-darr. While Lion-o and the others worked on freeing the slaves.

Mordax took them to Rattaro. Just when things look bad an earthquake happened. Lion-o got up and began to fight Rattaro and Mordax kicked the sword of omens to Lion-o. There was another earthquake and Rattaro escaped and the slaves were freed.

Mum-Ra came for the sword of Plun-darr. Lion-o and Pumyra went to hide it. Pumyra got captured and Lion-o had to save her. They made it back to the others. "Mum-Ra had the sword of Plun-darr," Lion-o said.

"Now it's more important to get that stone," Tygra said.

"Yes we are looking at a whole new war." Lion-o said.

They started to head back to dog city and Lion-o was flirting with Pumyra. After saving her, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

After dealing with the soul sever Lion-o and the others were working on the Feliner. Then came the fight Avista.

"Well hello Pumyra, you are coming with me," Mum-Ra said.

"I will never be your prisoner again Mum-Ra it was torture being with you," Pumyra said.

"Pumyra what are you talking about?" Lion-o asked.

"When Thundera fell Mum-Ra had me captured so he could make me his lover and helper but I refused and fought him off and then he sold me as a slave." Pumyra said.

"I won't let you near her again," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra attacked Lion-o. "LION-O!" Pumyra said. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Mum-Ra grabbed her. "Let me go," she said.

"Let her go Mum-Ra," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra attacked Lion-o again. "Please leave him alone," she said.

"I see you're in love with him," Mum-Ra said. "Do as I say and I'll let him live," he said.

Pumyra knew Mum-Ra was lying so she kicked herself free and ran to Lion-o. Vultaire got the tech stone and Avista came crashing down. Panthro landed the city and everyone was alright.

Pumyra and Lion-o hugged. "Pumyra I love you with all my heart," Lion-o said.

"I love you too," Pumyra said.

They kissed and then Pumyra started to glow and now a lioness with a light brown mane was standing there. "You broke the spell, I'm a lioness again." she said.

"Spell?" Lion-o asked.

"My name is Liosella, I was curse by an evil magician and the only way to break the spell is by true love, you still love me don't you?" she asked.

"Yes of course I do," Lion-o said kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Liosella took off her necklace and smashed it between two rocks. "This way Mum-Ra can't find us," Liosella said. "He was using the necklace to track us, and I don't want that anymore," she said.

"It's going to be okay Liosella don't worry about it," Lion-o said. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Liosella said hugging him.

Liosella got comfortable in her bed and went to sleep. She started to dream.

_She was in Mum-Ra's pyramid he was torturing her. She was frightened. "Let me go I will never do anything you want!" she said._

_"Your friends are dead so you have no choice," Mum-Ra said coming at her._

Liosella woke up with a gasp. She saw she was alone in her room in the Thundertank. She sighed and couldn't go back to sleep so she left her room and walked in the Thundertank. She heard someone come and jumped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Lion-o said.

"It's okay," Liosella said.

"Liosella why are you up so late?" Lion-o asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Liosella said.

"I was going to take care of my private business," Lion-o said.

"Oh," Liosella said. "I had a nightmare and I'm too scared to go back to sleep." she said.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Liosella said.

Once in Lion-o's room she told him about the dream.

"You have nothing to worry about Liosella I will make sure that monster doesn't do anything to you," Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Liosella said.

"If you are still scared you can sleep in here with me," Lion-o said.

"Thanks Lion-o," Liosella said. She laid in bed next to Lion-o she leaned against his chest and dozed off.

Lion-o wrapped his arm around her and went to sleep.

The next morning they woke up next to each other.

"Good morning my love," Lion-o said.

"Good morning my king," Liosella said.

"Well we better get ready for the day." Lion-o said.

"Yes let's go," Liosella said.

They got out of the bedroom and headed outside.

"Hey look who's up," Tygra said.

The next couple of nights Liosella had been coming into Lion-o's room and sleeping with him. They both got looks from the other Thundercats. "Tygra stop giving me that look I know you and Cheetara sleep in same bed sometimes. So stop giving me those looks and pointing fingers," Lion-o said.

"He's got a point Tygra," Cheetara said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Liosella were pretty happy. Lion-o went to scout ahead. "I'll be back soon," he said.

He started to search the area. He saw Addicus and a couple of lizards. "Hmm this isn't good I better tell the others." Lion-o said. Then he was grabbed. "Hey!" he said.

"Lookie what I found here a cat." Kaynar said.

"Let me go you crazy jackal!" Lion-o said.

"Fat chance of that," Addicus said.

"Oh sure I'll let you go," Kaynar said said giving him a toss.

"Ow," Lion-o said as he sat up after crashing into those bushes. "That hurt," he said.

Addicus and Kaynar began to beat him. Lion-o took the sword and started to fight. Kaynar and Addicus continued their merciless attacks. Lion-o was bloody and bruised. He collapsed to the ground. Then he was sure he heard barking and heard footsteps.

He saw face after they retreated. "Lion-o, what did they do to you?" the dog asked it was Dobo.

"I was scouting and Kaynar pulled me out of my hiding place, then they attacked me." Lion-o said and started to get up.

"Hey don't move," Dobo said. "I'll get you back to the others," he said. He threw Lion-o's arm over his shoulders. "Do think you can walk?" he asked.

"I think so," Lion-o said. "The Thundercat camp is west from here." he said.

"Got it," Dobo said. He lead Lion-o to the camp.

The others saw Dobo helping a beaten up Lion-o to camp. Panthro came over and helped.

They laid him down and Liosella began treatment. She cleaned up the wound and rubbed herbs on the wounds. Then she stitched up a cut on his side, Lion-o tried not to yell when she did so. "I know this hurts Lion-o but it will help prevent infection." she said.

Then she banged him up. "There all done," she said.

"Thank you Liosella," Lion-o said.

"You're welcome now get some rest." Liosella said.


End file.
